


Soul Destroying Betrayel

by XanderLuvsAll



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Constantine (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal can destroy anyone, in this case its going to destroy the World as a whole if its not prevented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Love and Losing Love

Sometimes people just don't know what their destinies are to be no matter how grand, divine or extraordinary there going to be. Sometimes they just aren't ready to know and won't find out until they are ready or even for some, when its time for them to act. Its not just a matter of being ready but a matter of time. As was the case for three people, the Knight, the Sword and the Savior. They had no idea what destiny had in store for them and had they known they would have been grateful for not knowing. For none of them were going to have peaceful lives in any shape or form.

Chas entered the world on the day of the spring Equinox and as he took his first breath, his mother took her last. Where her soul swiftly returned to heaven to take her rightful place. Chas knew as soon as he was old enough to think that he was different from others as he could see things other people couldn't, do things others couldn't but he didn't think beyond that. Not once did he think it meant anything truly extraordinary, especially after he met John Constantine. Through him, Chas discovered a whole new world of knowledge. He was a physic.

John was meant to be his mentor, his guide into the other world and finally his lover. For John was meant to be Chas's all, his 'reward' life before the end. John had the privilege of being Chas's soul-mate, the one being he was meant to be with above all else and as long as they were together nothing could harm them. United they could face any challenge and win, united they were invincible. Chas's Father wanted to give His son happiness one final time before the end. None could have predicted what would happen.

Chas met John when he was sixteen and loved him instantly, the connection between them was so strong. Chas could See that while John had darkness in his soul, the darkness was elcipsed by the pure light. Chas was mesmerized by John. While John Saw how pure, innocent and unspoiled Chas was and was thus completely bewitched by him but that very purity also caused John to keep his distance. As he was unwilling to ruin him by touching him as John believed he was damned, unworthy of anything good. Thus the months past and while Chas was John's apprentice he was nothing more. And John was dying.

Uncertain what to do but unwilling to allow John to go to Hell and to not have him at his side for all of his life, Chas began to look into ways of saving John. He stumbled on the Deal Demons by accident one day while reading one of Midnite's books. Soon after, Chas went to a crossroads and summoned one. He was about to kiss her and thus seal the Deal when John was suddenly there and banished her. Then he grabbed Chas roughly and slammed him against the wall while screaming at him.

"What the hell are you thinking? Sell your soul. For what? Nothing is worth your soul. Nothing." While he yelled at Chas, John was shaking him, demanding he understood but all it did was anger him. So much so he used his powers and pushed him away.

"You are worth it. YOU ARE. I WILL SAVE YOU. I....." His anger spent, he slumped in defeat." I cannot watch you die, bit by bit by the cancer knowing that your going to Hell.....Hell, I simply can't watch you die...I need you, John. You may not allow me in your bed and heart but I still need you. I cannot....I cannot.." Unable to take anymore, Chas collapsed to the road and just cried. John stared at him in shock for a moment before he moved toward him and took him gently into his arms and just held him. Allowing him to cry while he held the only person he had ever loved in his arms.

"I..do love you, Chas. You are....You matter more to me than anyone ever has, which is why I don't allow you in my bed. You can't get to close to me because I am going to leave you. I wish to God I wasn't but I am...I love you which is why I can't let you sell your soul for me...Tomorrow I will let it be known that any demon that answers you will be killed by me." Chas stiffened and started to pull away but John tightened his grip. " I won't let you. I smoked the cigarettes, I gave myself lung cancer and I will suffer because of it. I not you. And if I can't get my way to heaven then I will suffer in hell for taking a life, not you."

Chas looked in John's eyes. " You expect me to live on without you for the rest of my life and to be without you for all eternity." John cupped Chas face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes." Then John gave into temptation and kissed Chas for the first time, a kiss that had been yearned for by both for almost a year. And it was perfect. When John pulled away, Chas actually whimpered." I cannot give you what you want, I won't make you more attached to me but I will give you what you need. My love. Which you will have for as long as I exist in any form. I swear it on my soul." The next day, John made sure it was known by the entire demonic community that they would die if they helped Chas.

The following month caused John to discover the odd demon activity and to meet a psychic named Angela. Swiftly after several of John's friends were killed and he realized that the Spear of Destiny was going to be used to bring Mammon into Earth. The son of Lucifer and Lilith, though how Chas knew the last part was a mystery to him. Angela was taken and John was preparing to go after her but Chas knew, KNEW that this was the end. That they would never again be together. So he convinced Midnite to leave them alone for a little. Then he simply walked up to John and kissed hm.

"This will in all likely-hood be our last day on this Earth. I want to be with you just once...Please, John." John looked at him and found that he couldn't deny him anymore. Especially as he had felt it to, though he had no intention of allowing Chas to die. So he wrapped himself around Chas and kissed him. They made love for the first and last time and it was beyond perfect, it was Earth shattering. Chas gave John all he had to give, his heart, his virginity, his purity and his soul.

The two of them walked hand and hand together and faced the demons together and defeated them. Then they faced Mammon and though Chas was oddly weakened by the Spears mere presence they managed to get him out of Angela. Until a force suddenly swept Chas gently away from Angela and put him outside the room while John was trapped inside. With Uriel, who was helping Mammon. John was soon sent flying out of the room. Chas moved to John's side and tried to help him but all John did was pull him close and kiss him fiercely.

"Go to the car and get the sword I left in there. It might help.. Hurry." Not thinking about anything other than helping John, Chas ran out of there to get the sword. Until he felt...darkness the likes of which he had never felt before and started to run back. Bursting in to discover John being dragged by Lucifer caused Chas to rush at them. Only to watch in horror as they disappeared, Lucifer and John's soul. Gone. FOREVER. Chas let out a scream of pure anguish and fell to his knees, unable to do anything but curl into a ball and sob. Which is how Angela found him. After some doing, she managed to get him to Midnite.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnite kept Chas with him for months despite Chas being catatonic from his grief as he had promised John to look after his apprentice/lover, And he would keep that promise as he understood how deep their love had been and how innocent Chas really was. Midnite had no desire to see Chas anymore hurt and he strongly suspected that if Chas was alone when he came back to himself, he would kill himself and thus be with John again. Even without his promise to John, he would not want to see that and not just because it would mean Chas was in hell and that was not a place he would wish on his deepest enemy. As for Chas, there was something special to him that Midnite could sense but not define.

It would be seven months before Chas was with the 'living' again, for him to become functional after the loss of John. It wasn't easy for him and a large part of him longed to end it all but he didn't. Largely because of the promise John had managed to extract from him not to. John wanted Chas to live so live he would even if it was so hard, living in John's place probably didn't help anything but he couldn't bring himself to move. It was John's after all and he needed any part of John that he had left. Midnite was helping him as much as he could, as much as Chas would allow but it was still tough going.

The pain of his loss was overwhelming on all levels and Chas felt like it would never end, that he would always mourn for his loss. That the pain of John's death would always haunt him, always consume him on every level that there would be no other emotions in him but that pain. The thought was depressing on an entirely new level that left him breathless. Living in John's place both made it easier and harder but he couldn't leave. Midnite offered to find him a new place, insisting at times but Chas was firm. He would stay, After a while, Midnite stopped and just accepted it as Chas was coming to terms with everything.

It would take months but Chas was finally healing and actually able to function without needing reminders to eat, shower or go out. He even began to listen to Midnite talk about rituals, demons and other things that actually fascinated Chas for the first time. Midnite was teaching him how to survive now that he actually wanted to. A year after John's death, Chas performed his first exorcism and it went perfectly. He called Midnite to tell him then went home. Which he was thinking of letting go as he was finally ready to move on from John's death. While he would always love him and knew no other could take his place, Chas knew that it was time. Upon arriving at his door, he discovered it open. Pulling out his gun, he entered. Then just stopped.

For John was standing in front of him and all Chas can do was stare. He knew he should be shooting or demanding to be told what he is as Chas knew it wasn't John as John was dead. It had taken him a long time to admit that. Then the Thing turned to hm.

"Hello, Chas." It even had his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chas looks like Elijah Woods


End file.
